forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: Mission Debriefing
Knifez leads the Shepherds deeper into the Outrealms in search of his tacticians. The people following him look around their surroundings, admiring the colors and swirling patterns. Kodie: I'm excited to meet other tacticians! Maybe they'll have some pointers for me. Knifez: Of course you are. Just don't bring too much attention to yourself, okay? Kodie: Why not? Knifez: They're currently deep in a...spirited debate. The sooner it gets resolved, the better. Then they can give you pointers. Kodie: Alright, I guess. Jimmy: About that...Knifez, are they both...okay? Knifez: What do you mean? Jimmy: I mean, one of them did... Knifez: Ah, right, that. I've been keeping an eye on him. He seems dedicated to taking these threats down, so I think we can trust him now. I don't know what happened on top of that mountain, but it seems to have had an effect on him. I trust him again, but only just. Don't let your guard down, just in case. Kayde: I still can't get over how pretty this place is. Spencer: Neither can I. It's so trippy... Where are we going? Kayde: Are we lost? Knifez: No, I know exactly where I am. Perhaps it's because I'm a ghost. Spencer: Right, sorry about that. He looks down at the Yato in his hands and sighs. Jimmy: It's strange to be seeing Knifez again after all these years. Ace: I bet. We should tell my dad about this! Jimmy: Maybe later. Let's focus on what we're doing right now. Mason: I agree with you, Jimmy. I had accepted that I'd never see any of these guys again. I wonder if any of my friends have been brought back. Leslie: Maybe they have been. Mason: I hope so. They'd be happy to see you... Leslie: What was that? You were pretty quiet. Mason: Oh, it's nothing important. Leslie: Alright. A few moments later, Jessica sees something laying discarded on the ground. She picks up the bent pair of glasses and examines it with a confused look on her face. Jessica: Who lost their glasses in the Outrealms? Knifez: Hm? Oh, looks like he tossed his glasses. Makes sense, since we're ghosts and don't seem to need those kinds of things anymore. Jessica: Who did? Knifez: One of my tacticians. As they walk, a loud discussion becomes more and more clear as two distinct voices speaking rapidly. Knifez: And here they are. The Shepherds happen upon a bizarre sight. Two men sitting at a table in the middle of the Outrealms, having a very loud debate, not missing a beat between each others' sentences and gesturing wildly. '' '''Knifez': Okay you two, play nice in front of our guests. The men fall silent before turning to Knifez and nodding at the group behind him. One conveniently doesn't quite spot the children with ears. ???: It's about time you got here, Shepherds. ???: Not quite as fast as you were when we all were a part of them, eh? ???: Hah, I guess not. Jimmy: We came as fast as we could. ???: You're also smaller than when I joined. ???: Yep. Spencer: So, you guys know what's going on? ???: We've figured out a little bit. ???: We need to figure the rest out now. ???: No, we have enough information to act on. ???: No we don't. We need to do more research first. ???: Screw that. Knifez: Enough for now! You two can't go two seconds without arguing about this, can you? Spencer: Arguing about what? Knifez: Don't tempt them. Let's share what we know for now, okay? ???: I see you gave little Spencer the Yato. Knifez: I did. ???: Good! Spencer: How do you know my name? Mason: Why Spencer? I'm just as much to blame as he is. ???: Because, Mason, Spencer's the one we know the Yato will allow to wield it. Spencer: What's so special about the Yato? ???: It will be able to kill one...or both of our opponents. Spencer: Both? Kayde: There's more than one? Knifez: Mmhmm. ???: Sounds like it's time to catch everyone up on the situation. ???: Sounds like it. But where to even start? Knifez: How about this: You all already know that the Fell Dragon has been resurrected. ???: Tch. ???: It seems there exists a book that chronicles the Shepherds and their struggle against him fifteen years ago. Would any of you know where that book can be found? Spencer: I know. He drops the Yato and digs through his pack before producing the Fates book. He hands it to one of the tacticians and he opens it up to the front page. The tactician who did not receive the book looks over the other's shoulder. ???: Very interesting... ???: All of us are in it? ???: Seems like it. There's even mentions of The Domain and Dragon War. Jimmy: Dragon War? Knifez: What? ???: Right, that brings us to the next subject. Our enemies were both torn from the pages of this book, one is the one you are all thinking of, while the other is an evil force that hasn't existed for many thousands of years. Mason: Wh-what's that? ???: All we know about it is that it calls itself Fet. Kayde and Kodie look at each other, recognizing the name from the opening paragraph they tried to decipher. '' '???: Fet is a threat. Whatever it is, it may even be more dangerous than what took our lives all those years ago. '''Ace: How's that even possible? ???: I don't know, but that's why we go after Fet first. ???: Um, no, we're killing Grima first. Suddenly, a tremor rocks the Outrealms, causing everyone to draw their weapons and assume fighting stances. ???: Let's...get out of here. The Outrealms feel really unstable right now. Alicia: Yeah, I'm getting really bad vibes. The group makes haste out of the Outrealms and soon find themselves at the gate, back on the beach. They start walking down a trail and someone wonders what just happened. Ace: Is it just me, or did it not take as long to get out as it did to find the tacticians? Knifez: The Outrealms are a strange place. Everything's a bit different in there. ???: So now we go after Fet. ???: No, we don't. ???: Look, man, I know why you want to save Fet for later. I totally understand, but we don't know what it even is. We know how to fight the Fell Dragon, so we save him for later and fight Fet before it can get too powerful. ???: No! We've both made big mistakes in some form or another, and the only way to atone for them is to defeat him as fast as we can. He's torn both of our families to shreds, and you don't want to make him pay for that? ???: We already did! ???: Yeah, but now we're all back, so we gotta do it again! ???: Damn it, you don't get it, do you? ???: I get it just fine, why don't you? Knifez: Boys, boys! I swear, your relationship only got worse when you learned you were brothers, huh? ???: Interruptions mean I'm right. ???: Gods, damn it! Several Shepherds look between each other awkwardly as the brothers continue to fight. Knifez: So you see our issue. We know a general game plan or two, but we have no idea which one to carry out first. I thought maybe you guys could help us out. Jimmy: Hm, this is a predicament. ???: No it's not, we fight Fet first. ???: No, Grima dies first. ???: Fet! ???: Grima! ???: Grima can wait! ???: He. Can. Not! Before the argument can continue, someone screams, calling everyone's attention to their surroundings. The Shepherds are being attacked by creatures with purple skin and glowing red eyes. They plod along, dragging their weapons with them and groaning menacingly. '' '''Knifez:' Gods... Jimmy: This is a familiar sight I was hoping not to see again. ???: Risen. Spencer: Risen? Knifez: Grima's servants. They're zombies reanimated by his power. They're a bit stronger than normal soldiers, so you'll have to hit them extra hard to do any decent damage. Kayde: Sounds easy enough. He produces his beaststone from an inside pocket in his mage robes. '' '???: Alright, Shepherds. '''???: Let's do this, just like old times. Jimmy: Don't forget our temporary tactician. One ghostly tactician scans the crowd and spots Kodie, prepared for battle and looking away from him. The moment he spots the Taguel ears, he frowns. ???: There's no way... But he... ???: What are you looking at? ???: Nothing! Let's get to it. ???, ??? & Kodie: Shepherds, attack! Only slightly confused by the triple command, the Shepherds jump into battle against the Risen. Mason, Kayde and Jessica hang back to attack with ranged attacks while Ace stays back further to watch for anyone who needs a heal. Kayde: Wait, why isn't Ali staying back too? Mason: I dunno. The trio looks into the fray to see Alicia assaulting enemies from point-blank range with her powerful scrolls. Ethereal animals zigzag across the battlefield, slamming into Risen and some even vaporizing them on the spot. Kayde: Geeze, how'd she get so strong? Mason: Damn, she's a lot stronger than I remember her being. Kayde: What was that? Mason: Nothing. Let's get back to it. Jessica: Yeah, talk less, smile more. That's a common motto we say as part of Frar's wait staff. It's supposed to apply to serving our royals, but I guess killing things works just as well. Kayde: Wait, I don't have to hang back like this! In one fluid motion, Kayde stores his tome in his robes and grabs his beaststone again, rushing into the fray and holding his stone aloft. It shines with a purple light, but before he can transform, it's knocked from his hand when he's sent flying by a spell. He lands hard on his back a few feet back and watches as Risen kick his beaststone away. Before he can scramble to his feet, he gets attacked by a spear-wielding zombie, who holds the blade inches from his nose to keep him from moving. It raises its spear and prepares to bring it down, but a fireball explodes against its chest and it stumbles backwards. Kodie hastily helps Kayde up without taking her eyes off the attacker and gets her brother to safety. '' '''Kayde': Thanks, now let's go get that spear fighter. Kodie: No, the mage is more dangerous to everyone. Kayde: No it's not. The spear fighter dies first. Kodie: No, the mage. Kayde: Spear fighter! Kodie: Your beaststone is closer to the mage! Kayde: ...Good point. Kodie: And that's why I'm the tactician. Kayde: Right. Let's go. Kodie: Wait, we're not on our own anymore, so there's no use running into battle without back-up. Spencer, come with us! Spencer: What? Kodie: We need to jump into the fray to get Kayde's beaststone. Knifez: Are you crazy? They'll surround you immediately! Kodie: That's why we're bringing a friend. Let's go, Kayde. Knifez: Oh my gods, they are his. Kodie, Kayde and Spencer rush into the fray, Spencer cutting down enemies exceptionally quickly. '' '''Spencer': This is strange, Knifez said these guys were hard to take down, right? Kodie: I believe him, I'm having to swing twice as hard to even stagger them. Spencer: Strange, because this sword's cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. Kayde: Hot Knifez. Hah, I'm gonna have to tell Ace that one. Kodie: Maybe that's a property of the Yato? Spencer: I don't know why, it felt normal against the invisible soldiers. Kodie: We'll have to experiment with this. Finally, the trio comes across Kayde's beastsone, which he picks up and stashes in his coat. Kodie: Uh, maybe don't do that yet. Kayde: Why not? Kodie: We might need your beast form to get us out of here. Kayde: Mine? Where's your beaststone? Kodie: I left mine at home! Kayde: Tsk, tsk. What kind of Taguel are you? Kodie: Uh, the kind who hates being in beast form, maybe? Kayde: Fair. Without another word, Kayde transforms and roars, allowing Spencer to climb on his back before bolting off in the direction of the Shepherds, with Kodie trailing closely behind. As he runs, Risen get thrown into the air and to the sides, clearing the path. '' '''Spencer': Wait, Kodie never got on. Kayde: I can't carry two people at once. She can take care of herself. Which she does, following closely and making it through before the scattered Risen can reconvene. When they break free of the crowd and rejoin the Shepherds, one of the ghost tacticians sees the Taguel and his eyes widen. When Kayde resumes his human form, his surprised smile turns to a look of confusion. '' '???: But that doesn't make any sense... ''Before he can dwell on it too much, he's assaulted by another attacker. The battle continues, the ghosts lending a hand to anyone who may be struggling. The horde of Risen starts to die down, and finally comes to Chuck against the commander, who is a fighter with a wicked-sharp axe over his shoulder. '' '''Chuck: Hah, this fighting to kill thing is easier when our enemies are not-technically alive to begin with. Bring it! He rushes the fighter and swings, slicing into his skin but not visibly affecting him. The fighter turns, swinging his blade at Chuck as he does. Chuck ducks and runs him through the chest. '' '''Chuck': This is where I'd say something witty, but you're not alive to appreciate it. He dislodges the sword from the Risen's chest and jumps up, kicking off his opponent's shoulder and propelling himself away. '' ''The fighter turns to try to pursue him, but before he can, throwing knives get lodged in his purple skin and he staggers back. Seeing this opportunity, Jimmy rides in and impales the Risen on his lance. The final attacker dissolves into purple dust and the Shepherds cheer. They gather again and get ready to set out down the path they were going down before. Both of the tacticians deliberately avoid looking at the twins, but they don't notice. ???: Alright, time to get going. Knifez: You guys have fun. ???: You g—wait, are you not coming? Knifez: I don't want to, no. I've had enough of this. Like I said to Jimmy, I did my part, I died honorably, and I died with my family at my side. I might just go back into the Outrealms, find them, and stay put. This isn't my adventure to have, it's one for the next generation. ???: I see. I'd say the same, but they need our guidance. We're the only two who have any leads. Knifez: Got it. Jimmy: I'm sad to see you not coming, Knifez. Knifez: You'll survive. Go, kick some ass. He pulls Jimmy close and lowers his voice. Knifez: And keep an eye on him, alright? Jimmy: Of course. After they say goodbye, the Shepherds head down the path, the ghost tacticians in the lead. ???: Our first stop is Waydrn. We're gonna grab Falchion and see if we can still use it against the Fell Dragon. If not, we also get the Emblem and restore its power. ???: Excuse me? No, we go to Frar first. Frar may have some records of what the hell Fet is and how to beat it. The argument starts again and several of the Shepherds roll their eyes. Ace: Are we there yet? Leslie: This is gonna be a long one... > CHAPTER 6: BRANCH OF FATES Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP 1. Trigger % = luck stat) *Mason: Sorceror. - A seasoned dark mage from the future who's almost as gullible as he is powerful. (PERSONAL SKILL: Cautious Naivety: Grants Avoid -10, but Crit plus 10 on counterattacks.) *Kayde: Mage. - A naive, hesitant Taguel child who doesn't like to take risks as much as his twin sister does. Expertly switches between beaststones and tomes mid-battle. (PERSONAL SKILL: Thicker Than Water: -5 damage taken when supporting with Kodie or Jayde.) *Kodie: Tactician. - A headstrong, intelligent Taguel child with a rebellious streak and a knack for tactics. (PERSONAL SKILL: Power of Blood: plus 5 damage dealt if supporting with Kayde or Jayde.) *Jimmy: Great Knight - The father of Waydrn's Exalt and captain of the Shepherds. Silent, powerful, strict, and a little eccentric. (PERSONAL SKILL: Random Game: Every time this unit initiates combat, the enemy unit has a completely random hit %.) *Ace: Priest. - The younger version of Augustus who chose the staff over the axe when joining the Shepherds. (PERSONAL SKILL: Inheritance: If a supporting unit has the same weapon type equipped, grants plus 2 Damage dealt.) *Alicia: Diviner - The new foreseer in Waydrn's castle. An extremely talented mage not to be underestimated because of her age. (PERSONAL SKILL: Fortune Telling: Enemies cannot trigger criticals against this unit or her supported unit.) *Chuck: Samurai - A light-hearted Shepherd with a warm heart and a cold blade who makes more friends than enemies. (PERSONAL SKILL: Optimism: Grants Avo plus 15 when this unit is under half health.) *Leslie: Wyvern Rider - A grim, pessimistic Shepherd who puts her wyvern's safety over her own. (PERSONAL SKILL: Pessimism: Grants Hit plus 10 when at full health, but Avo -15 when under half.) *Ghost Tactician: A mysterious ghost of one of the Shepherds who was a tactician in life. Seems to argue with the other a lot. PERSONAL SKILL: None *Ghost Tactician: A mysterious ghost of one of the Shepherds who was a tactician in life. Seems to argue with the other a lot. PERSONAL SKILL: None Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story